Chemistry Flows
by MissHoranStyles
Summary: Sonny and Chad are chemistry partners will chemistry flow between Sonny and Chad and maybe some Tanico and Zesley
1. Chemistry project

Disclaimer: For your information I don't own Sonny with a Chance sadly :( I wish I could and my birthday is in 37 days I expect a little something you know like Sonny with A chance. Just kidding just a happy birthday or what is going on is okay anyway this story is 100% mine so no stealing even if it is a bad story. Please….Please…..Please Read and review thank so much if you review I don't care if it is to say this is terrible as long as you review I will feel like someone is reading my stories and they are pointless. Any way in this story Chad and Sonny aren't dating yet but Wesley is on Mackenzie falls already.

- Chad's P.O.V. -

The Mackenzie Falls cast and So Random cast were in Chemistry class with our teacher . Her name is Joy Bitterman the Bittterman part fits her perfectly she is a single 37 year old bitter woman I feel sorry for her. Before I noticed I was sketching all over my journal it wasn't normal instead of my name all over that page it was Sonny's name. I had her name and my name in a heart together and smaller hearts beside it. What was wrong with me I didn't like her not at all wait I every time I am around her I feel different. You know those butterflies and the feeling of love and beautiful things running through my mind. Then , "Okay everybody chose a partner for your chemistry project."

Everybody ran to get Zora her GPA was higher than all of us combined. The only person that didn't go for Zora was Sonny she was the second smartest person so I ran for her and grabbed her arm and asked, "Hey want to be my partner for the project?" Sonny looked shocked and answered, "Are you sure you don't want Zora for your partner?" I answered, "Well she is smart but she will probably end up choosing Wesley like always."

said, "Okay so the partners are Zora and Wesley, Nico and Penelope, Tawni and Trevor, Portlyn and Grady, and Sonny and Chad your projects are due next week so get started now leave." Everybody jumped up as soon as she said leave and they went to the cafeteria it was Meatball Monday nobody misses it ever. When everybody was inside it was supper loud and everybody was eating I then left and went to my dressing room I opened my Chemistry notebook . I opened it to the first day Sonny came to the studio and ever since that day on my notebook had her name on it. Did I Chad Dylan Cooper have a crush on Sonny Munroe?

-Sonny's P.O.V. -

I got to my dressing room and got my diary and started writing, "OMG Chad just asked me to be his chemistry partner." I then fell asleep.

- Chad's P.O.V. -

I walked into Sonny's dressing room with a box filled with chocolate donut in one hand and two coffees in one when I heard Sonny sleep talk she said, " I like you Chad your cute Chaddy." I then got closer she looked so cute should I kiss her I got closer we were inches away. I leaned in my mouth close to her lips and I put my arm around her head ready to kiss her like a prince waking up a princess it was the perfect moment.


	2. Gettin Caught

Disclaimer: I know it has been a while sorry for the long wait. Let me continue…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chad's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was inches away when Grady and Nico walk in. Grady says, "This is awkward!"

Nico asks," Chad what are you doing inches away from Sonny when she's asleep."

I run away through the other door donuts falling all over the place. The coffee spills all over Sonny. She wakes up.

She opens her eyes and screams, "Nico, Grady, and Chad what are you doing here?"

I soon get to my dressing room and hide in my closet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Sonny's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up from a weird dream where Tawni is dancing with Grady who is wearing a Hot Dog costume.

I am burning I have hot coffee all over me. Grady is eating donuts off the floor and I pinch myself. This is fake right.

Nico says, "Sonny what was Chad doing here?"

What this is weirder than my dream. I ask, "Chad was here?"

Grady stuffs a donut in his mouth and says, "Yeah he was and he was close to kissing you."

I ask, "So what are you doing here?"

Nico answered, "I lost my funny glasses and nose. Have you seen them? I need them for my sketch."

I kick them out and say, "How am I supposed to know where your glasses are?"

I soon kick them out. I sit on the couch and think;" Chad likes me he wants to kiss me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chad's P.O.V. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I have my teddy bear in my hand when I finally get out of the closet. I make sure nobody is there and plan how to talk to Sonny. I hope Nico and Grady don't tell anybody.


End file.
